ALIKE
by Ayase Nanjo
Summary: Percakapan malam hari di antara sang pengantin baru. Percakapan yang membuat Sakura menyadari hal yang berbeda mengenai Sasuke. / Drabble OneShot / M for very soft lime


Malam penuh bintang seolah memberikan sinar temaram pada kedua pasangan yang baru saja bersumpah pada _Kami-sama_ untuk selalu bersama sehidup semati. Sang gadis yang kini telah menerima marga Uchiha—salah satu marga dari keluarga ternama dan terhormat di Jepang, duduk termenung di balkon yang menghadap langsung pada hamparan laut yang kini tak menampakan rupanya. Hanya terdengar deburan ombak yang diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut merah mudanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi keindahan Pulau Okinawa yang berselimut gelapnya malam.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika berlama-lama di situ."

Gadis itu, Sakura, menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati pria yang baru menyandang gelar sebagai suaminya beberapa jam lalu berjalan menuju ke arahnya dari dalam kamar, membawa jaket berwarna merah miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum menerima jaketnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke turut duduk di bangku panjang yang sama dengan Sakura, ikut menatap ke arah yang sama dengan istrinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Laut, dan langit. Indah sekali, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus geli, tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. "Semuanya gelap, tak ada yang bisa dilihat."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, "Kau hanya sekedar melihatnya dengan sekilas. Perhatikan baik-baik." Sakura menggeser duduknya, merapat pada Sasuke, dan pria itu sukses menahan napasnya.

Tangan Sakura menunjuk langit, "Lihat dengan teliti. Banyak sekali bintang di sana, dan ukurannya berbeda-beda." Tangan Sakura berpindah menunjuk laut, "Kau tak perlu melihatnya untuk mengetahui indahnya laut itu. Pejamkan matamu, dan dengarkan saja ombaknya. Itu sangat menenangkan."

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan teliti, sedangkan pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana karena jarak Sakura yang terlalu dekat dengannya? Ia bahkan bisa mencium harum sampo yang Sakura gunakan.

"Ayo, tutup matamu." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke berdeham pelan. "Kita masuk saja. Di luar dingin."

Sakura memasang wajah memelasnya, dan rasanya Sasuke gemas sekali pada gadis itu. "Tutup matamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengalah. Ia menutup matanya, memasang konsentrasi pada pendengarannya. Suara deburan ombak yang terdengar bergemuruh pelan, suara jangkrik yang bergema pada sudut-sudut _resort_ yang mereka tempati, dan aroma khas pantai yang menyerbu penciumannya.

Sakura benar. Ini sangat menenangkan.

Rasanya sangat damai. Seolah alam benar-benar memanjakan panca indera-nya.

Sakura menaruh seluruh atensinya pada Sasuke yang dalam keadaan tak terjaga. Diam-diam gadis itu mengagumi wajah tampan suaminya. Mata terpejam yang menyembunyikan _onyx_ mempesona, hidung yang mancung, bibir merah tipis, kulit putih, dan rahang yang tegas. Ia merasa sangat beruntung dapat memiliki Sasuke.

Hingga tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang menoleh padanya, memergoki Sakura yang tengah menatap Sasuke sedari tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat, hn?"

Sakura dengan secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut. "A-aku tidak melihat apapun." Tapi wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pintar mencuri kesempatan dariku yang sedang lengah." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menikahimu?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena kau mencintaiku?" Ucap Sakura yang terselip keraguan.

"Itu salah satunya, tentu saja. Tapi bukan hanya itu."

"Lalu apa? Karena aku mempesona dan kau jatuh pada pesonaku?" Setelahnya Sakura tertawa. Ia tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri yang terkesan sangat percaya diri.

"Kau mau kubuang ke laut?" Ucap Sasuke jengkel. Gadis itu memang manis, tapi cukup menyebalkan saat sifat narsisnya keluar.

Sakura kembali tertawa renyah. "Aku bercanda."

"Kau memang mempesona, aku mengakuinya."

Wajah Sakura merona setelahnya. Sangat jarang Sasuke memujinya terang-terangan seperti ini, bahkan ketika dulu mereka masih berkencan.

"Jadi, apa itu?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Karena kau mirip dengan ibuku." Ucap Sasuke. Pria itu mengetuk kening Sakura dengan dua jarinya.

"Kau bohong. Ibumu adalah wanita yang anggun dan sangat lembut. Aku bahkan selalu lupa hanya untuk menutup mulutku saat menguap." Sakura meringis mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Jari Sasuke berubah menyentil kening Sakura. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Sakura merengut setelahnya.

"Ibuku selalu berkata padaku, aku harus menikahi gadis yang mirip dengannya. Ibuku pernah bercerita, ayahku adalah sosok yang sangat dingin."

"Sama sepertimu." Sela Sakura, dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik, namun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Namun ayahku berubah ketika bertemu dengan ibuku. Ia lebih banyak mengekspresikan perasaannya, dibandingkan dengan dulu yang hanya akan ia pendam sendirian. Ayahku menjadi lebih hangat."

Kali ini Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak ada niatan untuk menyela atau menggoda Sasuke.

"Ibuku menginginkanku menikah dengan seseorang yang dapat mengubah es menjadi lebih cair, yang akan terasa lebih nyaman untuk digenggam. Dan aku menemukan sosok seperti itu pada dirimu. Setelah bertemu denganmu, ibuku mengatakan aku menjadi lebih hangat." Lanjut Sasuke. Tatapannya beralih pada langit, mencoba meneliti satu persatu bintang yang sesekali bergemerlap semu.

Sakura hanya diam terpana menatap Sasuke. Yang pria itu katakan semuanya benar, entah dia menyadarinya sendiri atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke mulai terbuka padanya dan Sasuke yang kini tak terlalu pelit bicara, tidak seperti saat dulu mereka berdua tak saling mengenal. Perkataan Sasuke benar.

Pria itu menjadi hangat.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Kedua pipinya merona, dan air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dirinya sangat berpengaruh besar pada Sasuke, dan ia merasa tersanjung juga terharu.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh, dan terkejut mendapati kedua pipi Sakura yang basah karena air mata. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tangan Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura, menghapus jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_... terima kasih sudah memilihku untuk menjadi istrimu... Aku… aku sangat bahagia…" Sakura terisak. Sebelah tangannya menangkup tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Sakura, terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku menjadi suamimu." Tepat setelah ucapannya selesai, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Ia mengecup kening Sakura, dan memejamkan matanya, meresapi aroma bunga yang tercium dari rambut Sakura.

Tangan Sakura naik meraih kerah kaus Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat untuk menyalurkan perasaannya yang seolah membuncah. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, mendongakkan wajah Sakura untuk melihat ke arahnya. Mata mereka berhadapan, membagi perasaan mereka masing-masing lewat tatapan. Tanpa kata. Sakura seolah terjerat pada dua jelaga hitam yang sangat mempesona, begitupun Sasuke. Sasuke mengagumi dua emerald indah yang sangat teduh, dan sangat cantik.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sasuke bergerak mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang terlihat sembab. Pria itu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, dan mendengus geli melihat Sakura yang mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sakura membuka matanya, dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai padanya. Ia dijebak! Sakura pikir Sasuke akan mencium bibirnya, tapi lihat. Pria itu malah sedang menggoda dirinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke, dan gemuruh tawa pria itu terdengar, membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tertawa pelan.

Tapi Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri. Ia menatap lekat Sasuke yang masih belum meredakan tawanya. Secepat kilat ia meraih kembali kerah kausnya, dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Hanya kecupan malu-malu yang seringan bulu. Namun hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan merasakan napasnya tercekat.

"I-itu balasanmu." Ucap Sakura sembari hendak menundukkan wajahnya, tapi Sasuke berhasil mencegahnya. Pria itu meraih rahang Sakura dan kembali mendongakkan wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka dengan cepat.

Sasuke menekan keras bibirnya dan menahan kepala Sakura agar tidak menjauh, membuat Sakura merasa kelimpungan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar. Pria itu memagut bibir atas dan bawah Sakura secara bergantian. Tidak memberi jeda untuk Sakura membalas.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, memaksa gadis itu membuka mulut untuknya, dan usaha Sasuke berhasil. Sasuke menyelinapkan lidahnya, membuat kedua tangan Sakura berpindah mencengkeram rambut _raven_ suaminya, dan hilanglah jarak di antara mereka. Dada mereka saling bersentuhan, membuat Sasuke mendesis di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Sakura memukul dada Sasuke, meminta jarak untuk mengambil napas. Dan saat terlepas, Sakura terengah-engah, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat santai. Tapi tidak dengan tatapannya. Mata pria itu terasa panas, seolah gairah menguap dari sana.

"Ke kamar." Bisik Sasuke.

"A-apa?" belum selesai keterkejutannya, Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya menuju kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Pria itu tak lupa menutup pintu dan juga gorden.

Sasuke langsung membaringkan Sakura di kasur, berada di bawahnya dan mengungkung gadis itu di antara lengannya. Sakura tahu kemana ini akan berlanjut.

Tatapan Sakura berubah panik. "Tu-tunggu Sasuke- _kun,_ a-aku belum siap-siap."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau menunggu." Sasuke mengecup sekali bibir Sakura.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku sudah cukup sabar menahannya, Sakura."

Dan Sakura terdiam. Sasuke benar. Ini sudah saatnya untuk menjalani kewajiban pertamanya sebagai seorang istri, kan?

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyingkirkan rambut Sakura yang berada di sisi pipinya, menyelinapkannya ke belakang telinga. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke, lalu mengangguk sekali. "Jadikan aku milikmu… seutuhnya."

Sasuke tersenyum, seolah memberi tahu Sakura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tangannya bergerak membuka dua kancing teratas piyama Sakura, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang yang sangat menggoda. Bibir Sasuke menuju leher gadis itu, mengecup beberapa kali sebelum menghisap dan menggigit untuk memberi tanda di sana, membuat Sakura mendesah yang seolah membakar gairah Sasuke.

Sasuke berbisik di sela kegiatannya, "Malam ini aku tidak akan menjadi pria yang hangat, Sakura."

Ya, dan malam itu Sasuke memang tidak menjadi pria yang hangat. Ia menjadi pria yang panas dan membuat pendingin ruangan di kamar itu seolah tidak berfungsi.

.

OWARI

.

 **Author's Note**

 **.**

Bikin drabble lagi karena banyak yang suka dengan drabble pertamaku kemarin. Terima kasih banyak, _minna-san_! Entah kenapa lagi mood banget bikin drabble fluff semacem ini XD dan anehnya ide kayak gini muncul lancar jaya jam 12-2 pagi, makanya dari kemarin Ayase up cerita sekitar jam 2an pagi XD

Anyway, terima kasih banyak untuk support-nya ya. Jangan bosan-bosan dengan cerita gajeku ya XD

 _Jaa ne_!


End file.
